


Home

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: Home is where the heart is.And Changmin is home, wherever he is, as long as Yunho is with him.He is home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin came to me in a dream. 
> 
> And compelled i am to write this for him

Changmin graduated top of the class in medical school. 

Graduated top of the class and with a direct fellowship with the biggest hospital in Seoul. 

And sought after by another 2 private hospital willing to double his salary and fast track his career. 

Graduated and sought after and barely even 23, with everything anyone can wish for ahead of him and yet his life may end way before it actually began.  
*** 

His last days actually started out pretty mundane, or as mundane as a genius 20 something year old could. 

He and a couple of his med school fellows decided that they should celebrate their graduation with a bang before they start their never ending shifts in the emergency room. 

And since it was almost December, they decided to avoid populous destinations infested with lovey dovey couples so they won’t be as depressed being miserable singletons. 

It was Changmin that suggested hiking and skiing in Norway. 

Norway of all places, not entirely known for skiing or hiking. 

But Norway sounded far and exotic and freezing enough for everyone else to agree a genius definitely doesn’t think like normal people.

Changmin has no idea why he choose Norway, not even when he spun the globe 3 times and landed in almost the same Norwegian state every time. 

Norway simply called out to him.  
***

Nothing really called out to him now. 

Not that he can hear anything or even scream any louder. 

Not with 5 inches of snow covering him in the middle of nowhere. 

Changmin is both desperate but also strangely at peace, which panics him even more. 

The last thing he thought as he drifted to his sleep, is how much this felt like he was home.  
*** 

This might be a nightmare. 

Or a delusion. 

Or both. 

Because 1. He’s awake and not dead and totally unverifiable since he is numb entirely and can’t feel anything much less a heartbeat, 2. He’s no longer covered in snow, 3. He’s staring at 9 individual snouts and very sharp teeth along with the snout. 4. If he isn’t going to die in the snow, he’s probably going to be mauled by Wolves. 

Changmin decides that this is the best time to pray, though never really a religious person, he prays to whomever would listen to let him end with as little suffering as possible.  
*** 

Changmin’s prayer worked. 

He thinks. 

Or he’s still dreaming, or in a delusion, or both. 

He cannot be sure anymore. 

But he feels, he’s in a hut, with fire near him, and water and ale.

He pinches himself hard and yelps in disbelief, his medical knowledge telling him he’s definitely not imaging things. 

9 snouts no longer loom over him, instead 8 of them are lounging around the fire, baking happily and resting. 

Changmin slowly sits up, or rather tried. 

To no avail. 

He can definitely feel, and right now he feels all the pain from when he broke his leg 5 years ago only it’s 10 times worse and all over the side of his right ribs. 

But he didn’t fall, didn’t even realize what happened until much later when the pain slowly subsided. 

That he was cradled very gently, and resting his back upon the front of someone. 

Who’s broadness made Changmin feel protected, the heat emanated easing away all his pains. 

Changmin does not understand, medically this only happens if one was given pain killers, or local anaesthesia, he knows he’s in a lot of pain so likely he’s broken 3 or more of his ribs, probably punctured something along the way too, there is absolutely no possibility that he can be this painless. 

Unless he’s dead.  
Oh god.  
*** 

“You’re not dead, stop being so dramatic”. 

If Changmin could turn around, he would. 

But he’s also unwilling to leave this bubble of comfort and risk being dead. 

And how the hell does the voice know he’s not dead. 

Is he God? 

He never did really believe in God. 

What if this was the final test and he’s going to be denied entry to whichever place normal people go to?

Oh God  
*** 

“Bro, I think the avalanche did more damage to his head than his ribs,” another voice said. Less melodic than the voice from CM’s back.  
He much prefers the voice from the back. 

“hmmm,” voice from the back said, or rather hummed. 

Changmin decides he likes the voice from the back a lot. 

Only because it puts him at ease. 

Its familiar and comfortable and all sorts of things Changmin should not feel since this is the first time he’s been to Norway and definitely does not recognize the voice from the back from any of the voices he’s known in his life. 

Changmin panics for the 3rd time in this long day and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.  
*** 

It was a good 5 days later before Changmin finally woke. 

Head a little too drowsy, throat a little too parched and ribs definitely not broken. 

His vision clears as he tries to make sense of his surroundings. 

The fire still burns, 8 snouts no longer lying around the fireplace, and voice from the back nowhere to be found. 

Changmin is hit with a sense of loss unlike anything he felt before. 

Not even when he was counting the last minutes under the snow. 

An intense longing and forlorn so desperate and bone aching that he can do nothing but cry and cry till he is hoarse and soul bare.  
*** 

“Hey, hey.. there baby, I’m here, we’re all here. Come here sweetie” 

Once again Changmin is cradled gently by the broadness and heat of the voice from the back. 

This time in a gentle and careful embrace, one that allows him to escape and run away should he choose to. 

But he doesn’t. 

Instead he turns to return that embrace. 

Feeling compelled for some reason. 

Changmin doesn’t think too much, his medical knowledge completely thrown out the window. 

He’s smart that much is true. 

He knows when to stop questioning  
*** 

So it turns out his intelligence is inborn. 

He holds a special gene that laid dormant allowing him to bypass any medical test to deem him abnormal, activated only when he reached the age of 23, and only permanent if he finds the right activator pack. 

Now aged 25, and after a brief 2 months of fame for coming out of an avalanche unscathed, Changmin is back working tirelessly in the hospital emergency room, taking the 3rd shift that no one wants. 

The hospital directors love him, the patients adore him and so does every other nurse and intern dealt with the 3rd shift.  
Changmin smiles but does not reciprocate.

Rumor has it that the avalanche has scarred him badly, and that he no longer feels compelled to start relationships for the uncertainty of life and the certainty of death. 

Rumors that cannot be further from the truth because Changmin is certain of many things, his life and his death and most of all, him, the voice from the back.  
*** 

Every year in December, the pack returns to Norway, the motherland of the pack’s heritage. 

To any other person, Changmin always says it’s paying respects to the place that sparred his soul. 

But to the knowing pack, it’s because this is where Changmin found his home.  
*** 

Said home is a very gentle but assertive and thoughtful yet messy and surprisingly clumsy man. 

A man that found his place in this Earth through a vacation in the Norwegian Mountains 10 years ago. 

A man that now holds a job designing furniture for Ikea so he could always find the excuse to go to Norway whenever he wants. 

And now to Seoul to help establish the first Ikea store in Seoul.  
*** 

Changmin’s physical home is now filled with a disarray of furniture, all mismatched and littered all over the place except near the fireplace. 

That is Changmin’s and Yunho’s personal sanctuary. 

Whenever Changmin finishes his 3rd shift, they’ll both sit by the fireplace, silent but knowing. 

Most times it’ll just be the both of them, sometimes it’ll be filled with 8 other boisterous voices each taking turns to create as much mess as they can humanly make. 

But home is where the heart is. 

And Changmin is home, wherever he is, as long as Yunho is with him. 

He is home.


End file.
